<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>davekat nsfw oneshots!!! by candysmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866771">davekat nsfw oneshots!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysmut/pseuds/candysmut'>candysmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Car Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysmut/pseuds/candysmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll take requests and also just dump a lot of self indulgent davekat nsfw stuff here!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>davekat nsfw oneshots!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo feel free to request more in the comments!! also, sorry if my writings not very good, haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat has no clue how this happened. One minute his best friend is giving him a ride home, and the next, he's giving him a blowjob in the car outside his house.</p><p>He covers his mouth, careful not to embarrass himself with any sort of noises, but he fails. Miserably.</p><p>Under his hand he’s making small groans and occasionally gross squeals, and every time his stupid, sexy friend smirks even with his mouth around his cock. </p><p>He wears his stupid sunglasses dying a time like this? What the fuck, man. What a dork.</p><p>“Mph-!” You moan out. “Ah, fuck, Dave-” you gasp, as he starts licking your balls as well. </p><p>“What? Want me to stop?” He says, sitting up, knowing full well he was close and just needed a little more attention. </p><p>He just wants Karkat to beg, fuck Dave.</p><p>No, actually, Karkat wants Dave to fuck him.</p><p>He angrily pulls his pants all the way off and climbs into the backseats. </p><p>Dave looked confused, anyone would be, before he looked him angrily in the eyes and spoke. “Dave, get your ass back here and fuck me right now or so help me.”</p><p>It didn't matter that Dave had a cocky, stupid, hard to read face, his sudden blush said what he needed to know. Dave was nervous too. Dave was caught off guard by Karkat’s brattiness and sudden confidence, yet he climbed back anyway.</p><p>Although, Karkat has no clue what in the world he was doing, and neither did Dave. Neither of them knew that, though.</p><p>Little did they know they were both having their first times with each other in a car in the middle of the night. </p><p>“So uh… Do you have uh…”</p><p>“Lube? In my room but fuck, if you think i'm getting dressed again and ruining this moment you're dead wrong, just… Be gentle.”</p><p>Dave finally freed his throbbing dick from his jeans, the tightness was causing him pain. He pulled his underwear down and nervously rubbed his dick against Karkat’s entrance.</p><p>“Yo, are you sure? Like, you really wanna fuck your friend in the car with no lube or nothin’?”</p><p>“Dave, if i wasn't sure, do you think I'd be naked with my ass in the air?”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>Dave gave his dick a little bit of attention by stroking it fast a few times before meeting it to his friend’s hole again.</p><p>Shit, he's about to lose his virginity to his friend. He has had a crush on him for a while but damn. He had no clue this would happen before either one of them even confessed.</p><p>Karkat is one horny motherfucker. He would've never known. </p><p>(So glad he does though.)</p><p>He slowly started pushing himself in, a sharp gasp coming from his friend.</p><p>“A-ah-!”</p><p>“Kat?! Am I hurting you?!”</p><p>Karkat goes silent and hides his face. “Go. Don't worry.”</p><p>“Dude, I really don't wanna hurt you.” Dave was concerned for his friend's ass, he was bound to be sore the next day but damn, he didn't want him to hurt in the process.</p><p>“Dave, I like that, now fucking move.”</p><p>Oh my god, his best friend is a fucking masochist. You learn something new every day.</p><p>He pushes himself fully in, Karkat making a very low groan, that Dave doesn't think he realizes he did. </p><p>“Shit, shitshitshitshi- ahh…”</p><p>Dave was getting so turned on by the noises that Karkat wasn't holding back. </p><p>“Mmm…” Dave moaned as he slowly started moving inside him. “Oh my god, Kat, please keep making those noises.”</p><p>“Wha- oh fuck you, Strider.” He seems embarrassed of his noises, despite how plain they are. </p><p>Dave thought about his pain kink and wanted to test something out. He suddenly pulled out and slapped Karkat’s ass fairly hard.</p><p>“AH~!” He squeaked out in delight. He moved around, trying to find Dave's cock to put it in again. Dave complied. he bends over him while still slowly thrusting, leaving Karkat gasping and panting already. </p><p>Dave began licking, then sucking on his friend's neck. He circled his tongue around the area, then bit down.</p><p>As soon as that happened, he earned a “F-fuck! God- Ah!” followed by Karkat cumming on the seat.</p><p>“Shit!” Nice one, Karkat. Cumming early on your first time in front of your bro. Or uh… What even are you now?</p><p>“Your seat…” Karkat said, guiltily. </p><p>“You can make it up to me by getting on your back and letting me fuck you till i'm done.” Dave said, trying to act cool and casual after he made his best bro cum all over his nice, soft back seat. He wasn't mad, just extremely turned on and didn't give a shit.<br/>
Karkat eagerly did so, spreading his legs as open as they can be, dick already a bit hard again, excited for more to come.</p><p>He hid his face under his arms.</p><p>“Cmon bro, you can't be this hot and hide your face.”</p><p>It's true. He wanted to see him in all sorts of vulnerable ways. He wanted to see him gasping, moaning, he wanted to see his eyes rolling into his head with pleasure, he wanted to see his mouth as he swallowed the moans he's so insecure about, he wanted to see Karkat. </p><p>Dave inserted himself again, hard as hell, and began thrusting. He knew his lover wouldn't mind a little more pain, and he was also so god damn horny he couldn't hold himself back. He rammed himself into Karkat over and over, as hard as he could. </p><p>“God, Karkat you feel so good.” Dave moaned. Karkat was gasping and tears were falling from his eyes, he understood what he meant. He loved how Dave felt. He loves Dave, but that's for another time. </p><p>He was loving the overstimulation. He grabbed himself and started getting himself off as fast as he could while Dave plunged himself into him.</p><p>“D-Dave! Dave, Dave, ah! Oh my god dont stop, keep going…” He slurred that and words of the sort. </p><p>Dave couldn't keep it up much longer, he was gonna cum sooner or later, and it seemed like it would be sooner with Karkat being as attractive as he is with all those noises.</p><p>“Oh FUCK.” Dave exclaimed, cumming inside Karkat without any warning. The feeling of warmth inside him made him cum again, all over his own stomach. </p><p>“Fuck, Dave.” Karkat groaned with his eyes shut. “You're so good at this.”</p><p>“That means a lot because uh, this happened to be my first time.”</p><p>“What- really?” Karkat asked, amused. God, how much porn did this guy watch to know how to master this?</p><p>“Yeah, I was worried I wouldn't have lived up to any of your experiences.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. </p><p>“Bro. You think I'd let anyone but you see me like this? I was a virgin.”</p><p>“Anyone but me?”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Dave leaned in for a kiss, this time, gentle and loving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>